


Just like that (Repeat)

by Swxxt_Angxl



Series: Still into you [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Boys Kissing, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Forehead Kisses, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Holding Hands, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Praise Kink, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yukhei is whipped but what is new
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-14 18:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swxxt_Angxl/pseuds/Swxxt_Angxl
Summary: It was when his eyes captured the image of Jungwoo dressed in all black and with a silk ribbon tied around his neck, that Yukhei felt need. The need to kiss him, make him breathless so bad, so his proper stance became loosened and his neatly brushed hair got tangled. He stared at him in awe for a moment, wanting to wrinkle his perfectly ironed shirt completely."How do I look?""You're beautiful"Or, Jungwoo dancing to Taemin's Move does things to Yukhei.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Move inspired me to write this. Sue me.
> 
> It's probably bad though.

"Come here, my prince"

Jungwoo could only oblige, throwing himself on Yukhei's arms. His friends had gone to the bathroom, to rest, drink or make out (mainly Yuta and Sicheng, ocassionally Johnny and Taeyong too), so they were completely alone in the studio. He knew he was sweaty, weary and gross as hell right now, but fuck if he gave a damn when his boyfriend was right there, willing to hug him no matter what. So the older breathed in Yukhei's scent, a feeling of familiarity and immediate relaxation flooding him inside. He loved when the younger held him, even more now that he had been so stressed for five months.

The reason? That damn contest he and his crew had in two weeks.

Don't misunderstand him, he loved music, he loved his crew and he loved dancing. Taemin was his favourite artist and Move was his favourite song ever. But the thing was: being coordinated wasn't as easy as it sounded. Donghyuck, Ten, Taeyong, Jisung, Jeno and Sicheng knew that as well and Jungwoo was certain that they were just as stressed as he was, so he was content with closing his eyes and trying to think only about Yukhei. No more thoughts of not being good enough, of not being able to dance as well as the others, of falling in the contest and ruining everything for his companions.

The sound of the Chinese's heart was even better than classical music to calm his nerves and draw a smile on his face. Jungwoo didn't really care if the others came in and saw them in that situation, because it wasn't as if he hadn't catched them in the bathrooms doing worse things.

He felt like a little boy who, scared of the darkness, got into his father's bed at midnight and hugged him looking for comfort. Although he never did that on his childhood, his sister did, so he was speaking from experience.

"You are doing amazing, don't worry. I love you"

A sound that Yukhei couldn't decypher escaped from the older's lips. It didn't matter anyway, because he was being honest and if Jungwoo didn't believe him, he would reassure him again and again and again until he did. He felt like a mother or a big brother taking care of a child who cried because he was missing his stuffed toy.

But Jungwoo was Yukhei's baby, his dear boyfriend and the person he hoped to marry someday.

Metaphorically speaking, Jungwoo was like a day that started out being sunny but, around noon, it turned cloudy and started to rain. His mood was changeable, he knew, but Yukhei was the best when it came to handle it without loosing his temper. It was okay that he was moody like that, because Yukhei liked as a child, and still liked now that he was an adult, to play outside when it rained, loved the feeling of the raindrops wetting his skin and loved even more to fall asleep listening to the sound of the rain hitting his window. He was a little sunshine no matter what, the sunshine that always came out after the rain and together, they made a rainbow when they mixed.

Yukhei had lost the notion of time, or at least until he heard the sound of the studio door opening. It was Ten that, phone in hand, was apparently looking for Jungwoo. The younger thought so because of the way his expression changed, eyes moving from one side to the other of the room until they alighted on the Korean boy, and he seemed more than relieved when he did so. He came closer but didn't have the nerve to bother him. It was the most laid-back he had seen Jungwoo in practice in weeks, maybe even months.

Jungwoo seemed to be, indeed, asleep against his chest, or maybe he was just extremely calm, breathing barely audible and eyelids relaxed, covering his pretty black eyes. It wasn't like Yukhei had never seen that sight before (he saw it pretty much every morning when he woke up and loved every second of it) but it still made his heart almost burst with love because it was the closest thing to an angel he would ever see.

The screen of the Thai boy's phone was on and it was showing a contact name with a heart at the end. 'Taeil'. Yukhei let himself smile at that and he was proud of being the one who introduced those two to each other.

Ten put his phone next to his ear and smiled fondly. Meanwhile, Yukhei caressed his boyfriend's arm gently and he noticed that they were breathing in unison.

"Yeah, he's there. Yep, all lovey-dovey again" The Chinese wanted to interrupt so bad but didn't because one, Ten was talking to his... boyfriend? At least that was what the younger hoped. And two, he knew he couldn't control the volume of his voice when he intervened instintively, and he didn't want to disturb the angel sleeping on his chest. "You'll come see us, right? Great then. Call you later, babe"

That was what Yukhei had been hoping for and he high-fived himself mentally for that. Cupid who?

The Thai pressed the red button and the silly smile on his face didn't go away until the name of the older disappeared and the screen went off. Then, his gaze fell on the happy couple.

"We need to practice. Can he...? I mean, can you?" It was as if Ten didn't know how to put into words what he had well formulated in his mind. "He is the main character of the show after all"

Oh, right. When they distributed the dancers, it was decided unanimously that Jungwoo would be Taemin. Yukhei couldn't stop chuckling because, the more he looked at pictures of the singer and then at his boyfriend, the more he noticed the resemblance between both.

As much as it hurt Yukhei to break his calm and get rid of the warmth next to him, it was necessary and he knew it. So without Ten having to say another word, he shook his shoulder gently and Jungwoo's eyes fluttered open, his long eyelashes making him look even prettier if it was possible. The older looked so confused, like a little kitten who had just been born and didn't know very well how the world worked. Before he could say anything, because Yukhei saw him opening his mouth to speak, he kissed his forehead and decided to tell the news. Jungwoo wasn't stupid, and the Chinese boy knew that he had surely noticed Ten's presence there next to them.

"Rise and shine, beautiful, you have work to do"

And Jungwoo immediately got the hint, which added to the fact that Ten was here, was pretty obvious since the beginning. He buried his head in his boyfriend's chest, his black hair contrasting with the whiteness of Yukhei's shirt. A sound of protest reached his ears, but this time he couldn't let Jungwoo get away from his obligations.

The Thai boy took Jungwoo to the next room, the one they used for their most serious practices and to record them on video once they had finished it. It was the best way to notice their own mistakes, and they didn't allow Yukhei to enter there whenever they recorded to avoid unnecessary interruptions. Of course, all the members of his boyfriend's dance crew were friends of both, and he was more than known there, but they were necessary precautions after all. Yukhei understood.

Yukhei leaned against the mirror in the now-empty room except for him. It was cold against his bare neck, but he didn't care. He got used to the feeling after a few seconds. He closed his eyes and tried to transmit all his support to his boyfriend mentally.

In his mind began to loom up, withouth a specific order, a series of thoughts that had nothing to do with each other: the desire for those two weeks to pass quickly so he could see how well Jungwoo unfolded on stage, that little gift he had bought and had kept for more than a month to cheer and congratulate his boyfriend for his hard work, that short period of anxiety thinking "What if he doesn't like it?" and how it didn't take long to discard that idea because, after three years, he knew the older and his likes and dislikes as well as the back of his hand. Yes, even the most intimate ones. The most intimate ones above all.

Had he ever mentioned how whipped he was?

Twenty minutes passed, Yukhei knew that when he looked at the screen of his phone after a long time of thinking. It seemed strange to him that the others hadn't returned yet, because normally it didn't take them more than five, ten minutes at most, to record and check their failures in video. However, he wasn't alarmed, because there were exceptions for everything, right?

The younger only got alarmed when an hour had passed and the boys still hadn't arrived. He kept entertaining himself by going through his Instagram feed, answering messages he had from his friends and writing some romantic phrases that occured to him in his notebook. Not only was he bored sovereignly, but he also had the feeling that something bad had happened. A sprained ankle? An anxiety attack? A faint? Each option that crossed Yukhei's mind was worse than the previous one, and when he was on the verge of crying, he got up and got to the door.

Yukhei's hand hadn't even touched the doorknob, it opened. His previous anguish was replaced by an almost heart attack caused by the surprise. A pink head peeked. Taeyong.

The older's eyes showed clear signs of distress that, although they didn't go away when they saw Yukhei, they decresed considerably. He didn't give him any explanations before grabbing the Chinese boy's wrist, dragging him out of the room and closing the door behind them with a loud bang. It wasn't that Taeyong was angry, because Yukhei knew him well enough and because his eyes didn't shine with anger, but rather with concern. It was more like a mom who just saw his son cry and was worried.

Lee Taeyong always behaved like the undisputed leader of the group, the leader of 127, the one who gave the name to the dance crew and the one who instructed the others, giving advice when it was necessary and, besides, not only acting like a leader but as a best friend and a brother as well. So it was obvious that, when he looked concerned, it was because something bad had happened to one of the members.

However, Yukhei didn't even have time to ask a question before they stopped in front of the door of the adjoining room. Taeyong shot him a look that said "It's serious". Without words, just with that, Yukhei knew that, if he had brought him there like he had done, it was because it was related to Jungwoo. It wasn't unknown to anyone that the older boy felt overwhelmed very easily, and also that when he was frustrated he did one of those two things: getting angry and bursting into yells, or starting to cry out of sheer frustration. It was okay, his friends were already used to that, like Yukhei was.

The younger didn't need to be told twice before opening the door and entering, Taeyong walking in behind him and locking the door.

Just as he thought, Jungwoo was leaning against the wall, head thrown back and eyes closed, breathing heavily. He wasn't crying, or at least he didn't have signs of having done it. Instead, the drops that slid all over his face, his forehead, his temples and his neck, staining the collar of his shirt, were sweat. The others were sitting on the floor like him, but they didn't surround him so as not to burden him more. On the other hand, the only one who was by Jungwoo's side was Jeno, with a half-empty water bottle in his hand and another one completely empty at his feet. Had Jungwoo drank all that?

"We practiced a lot and he fell. We thought he would get up but he didn't" At Yukhei's expression, Taeyong tried to calm him down before he did anything. "Don't worry, he didn't faint, but his legs didn't respond. We gave him water to drink and he told us that he felt dizzy. I supposed that you'll be the best at handling this"

Seeing Jungwoo like that hurt. Yukhei didn't want his boyfriend to overwork himself anymore, yet there he was. Yes, it was necessary to practice to obtain good results in the contest, but those things called breaks existed.

Yukhei knelt in front of the older, just wanting to get his hindkerchief out of his pocket and wipe the sweat out of his boyfriend's face. But as much as he wanted, he couldn't. The least he wanted was for Jungwoo to feel even worse. So he just put a comforting hand on his knee, both legs flexed and against his chest, so that at least the older was aware of his presence. He didn't open his eyes until a minute later, his eyes lacking his usual brightness. He was too tired to even do something as simple as smile.

"Hey there, sweetheart" He spoke sweetly, staring at Jungwoo with eyes that could make anyone melt in a matter of seconds. "Can you breathe alright?"

His boyfriend tried to nod, but his muscles felt too weak to move. An "Ah" from both, pain and discomfort, escaped his lips and Yukhei couldn't help the urge to put his hand on the other's sweaty forehead and running it down to his cheek. He didn't care that his fingers would end up all sticky because of the salty liquid. His boyfriend was in pain and he would do anything to ease it.

The hand from his cheek went down to the older's chest, to the area of the heart and he could feel a very strong, irregular heartbeat. He was so obviously having trouble breathing, and Yukhei didn't know how much he could do to help, but he could try.

All the other boys were watching him, hopeful that he could do something.

"Can you do this for me, sweetie?" Yukhei tried asking, and received a feeble 'Yes' in response. "Remember those breathing exercises we do sometimes? We are gonna do them now"

Jungwoo tried to hold onto Yukhei's shirt, but again he felt too weak to do so. The Chinese boy was the one who ended up grabbing the older's hand gently and putting it over his heart so he could feel his own heartbeat. Maybe that way, magically, his beat would be paced alone. But life didn't work like that, so the younger still had work to do. He closed his eyes, which this time were behind the crystals of those glasses that Yukhei liked so much (and that Jungwoo adored with all his being) and continued talking.

"Breathe in" Yukhei started breathing in himself, being followed by his boyfriend. It wasn't easy, he knew that now Jungwoo should feel like drowning. "And out" This time it was more effortless than the previous process. "Great! Now breathe in again"

They repeated the process more times than the last days they had to do those exercises. Little by little, Yukhei could feel how Jungwoo's heart relaxed, until reaching a reasonable tempo.

Yukhei let himself smile and looked at his boyfriend with eyes full of tenderness.

"Hey, you did pretty good! That's my baby"

The younger's legs felt numb, since he had been squatting all the time. So he sat on the floor, putting his legs on either side of his boyfriend's body and sitting between his. Yukhei's lips pressed against Jungwoo's forehead. The sweat had dried long ago and, in a way, the Chinese male was grateful for it, because wetting his lips like that was not something he would have liked. Yukhei could feel the eyes of the others looking at them like the happy couple they were.

Taeyong especially looked at them leaning in the doorway, staring in a dreamy way. It was like he wanted Johnny to be with him right there and then, hugging him from behind. Yeah, they were indeed the parents of the crew.

"Do you think you can keep practicing?" Yukhei asked, tasting the waters. He wasn't going to force Jungwoo to do anything if he wasn't feeling good.

And, just like he had expected, Jungwoo shook his head. It was fine. He understood, and he hoped the others would too.

"It's okay" Yukhei asserted, lips and nose burying in black, cherry-scented hair. He looked at Jeno out of the corner of his eye to make sure it really was. The young boy gave him a nod of aproval. "You did your best, I'm sure of it. You have to work hard, sure, but it's never good to overwork yourself. Taemin is probably shaking now"

Jungwoo laughed with his newly recovered strength. He didn't know how Yukhei managed to always make him laugh making his silly jokes, even when he thought that everything was going to break down.

Yukhei was, so to speak, his safe place. Like a child playing on the street and, suddendly, was caught by surprise by a sudden rain, sheltering in a secure spot. Waiting here until the storm passed and he could see the sun again, maybe even a rainbow if he got lucky.

"It's alright, Jungwoo" Sicheng ensured as well. The older turned his head to look at him in the eye. "We already finished practice for today anyway. Yuta and the others are going to come and maybe we can hang out? Grab some Chinese takeout and eat it in the park like we always do, or something like that"

"Sounds great" Jungwoo smiled with a regained composure.

Yukhei looked back at Taeyong, who gave him a thumbs up. He moved away from his boyfriend so he could sit down together with Jisung, Sicheng, Donghyuck, Ten and Jeno. For what he could overhear, the group of boys was commenting on what they would like to take to eat once they arrived at the Chinese food store. That one in which the owners already knew their faces like they were their children because of how often they went.

At some point, the conversation deviated. They ended up, again, talking about the contest. It was as if, no matter what they were talking about, the topic was cursed and they couldn't avoid speaking of it.

"The theater is huge. A lot of people fit there" Jisung started. He looked nervous, or so it seemed because he was biting his lower lip. Taeyong seemed worried that he would end up getting hurt and blood would start to come out of the wound.

"Is Chenle gonna come see you?" Jeno asked, a huge smile making its way into his face and his eyes disappearing. Jisung hit him playfully on his arm, not with enough force to leave a cardinal. "Hey, don't be like that! My boyfriends are coming too!"

"Both of them?" Ten's expression went from surprised to amused in less than a second. His boyfriend, Taeil, was gonna come too and he had made it clear since the date of the contest was announced.

Jeno nodded.

"Yep. Nana and Renjunnie" He added, as if his smile wasn't enough. "They're both so excited to see it"

"Ugh, tell me about it" Donghyuck sighed heavily. "There's not a day that Mark doesn't remind me how many days are left for the contest. Remind me why I went to live with him in the first place?"

Jeno looked ready to start giving out a list of reasons to the tan boy until he put a hand in front of his mouth as a stop sign. Maybe because he knew Jeno would start by saying he was absolutely fucking whipped for his boyfriend and Donghyuck would start denying it. Then, the older boy would put out his phone and start showing all the pics he had taken of the "Markhyuck couple", as they had baptized those two among their group. Donghyuck would blush like crazy and try to snatch the phone from his hands to... Delete the photos? Throw it out of the window? Nobody knew because the boy had never managed to get that far. Anyway, and even if someday he managed to do whatever he pretended to do, everyone was sure that Jeno had made a copy of all the photos. For science, you know.

"You're just whipped for Mark. Admit it and deal with it" In the end, it was Jisung the one who stole Jeno's catchphrase, a smug smirk spreading on his face.

Donghyuck turned to the youngest boy of them all, ready to start claiming. But he couldn't. The door opened and the person responsible of that whole line of conversation appeared in front of him. And it was like a totally different person took control of the body of the (formermly) angry boy.

"Hyuckie!" Was all Mark could shout before his very excited boyfriend jumped straight into his arms, Donghyuck's arms wrapping around his neck and kissing him as if his life depended on it.

Obviously and just as it always happened whenever Mark showed up on the studio, the Canadian boy wasn't alone.

"Taeyongie! I brought your favourite ice cream"

Johnny pushed Mark gently so he didn't fall, but enough to push him out of his way and he could enter, plastic bag in hand. Taeyong grabbed him by the collar of his shirt so that he would bend down to his height and give his boyfriend a proper kiss.

"Sichenggie!!"

Yuta's voice reached Sicheng's ears as if he had a megaphone in front of his mouth. The Japanese boy only used that volume with his boyfriend and, in a way, he felt proud of it. Sicheng walked towards him with short and timid steps, and when he finally got there he gave Yuta an adorable, shy smile. So adorable that Yuta couldn't help but cup his face with his hands and kiss his forehead, adding another 'Sichenggie', this time softer and lower, along with it. All eyes were on them, and the whole room seemed to go "Aww" at the view.

Yukhei placed himself behind Jungwoo, kissing the back of his neck and laughing at his evident surprise. Everyone was being so ridiculously affectionate between them and he wasn't going to be less.

"Jisung Park!" A small, blond Chinese boy, Chenle, stood behind Mark, putting his head on the older's shoulder and smiling so big that his eyes disappeared into small, rising moons. He waved with his hand until he felt something warm, and then his fingers intertwining with Jinsung's. "How is my loving boyfriend doing?"

"Shut up, you loser" It was what Jisung whispered before pecking Chenle's lips, both giggling after that.

Jeno and Ten, feeling a bit left out, pouted to try and get attention. Everyone was being touchy, happy and tender to each other and... well, they were just kinda there. Yukhei looked at them and couldn't help but chuckle at that cute gesture.

"Oh, right. Tennie, Taeil is waiting for you outside" Johnny informed, clinging to his small boyfriend's waist while he pulled his sweaty, pink bangs off his forehead. The Thai male practically jumped and the pout was suddendly gone. "Jaemin and Renjun too. They want to see you so bad, Nono"

The whole atmosphere all seemed very sweet, but it was just the normal mood in the studio on Fridays.

Yukhei grabbed his phone from the floor, taking a quick glance at the time. 21:17. Yeah, it was about time to go. He squeezed Jungwoo's hand affectionately, and he returned the gesture with a fond smile. He seemed calmer and with much more inner strength than before. At least he could hold his boyfriend's hand without help now.

The rest of the night was pretty much forgettable. They didn't do anything out of the ordinary, just eat their delicious Chinese food in the nearest park like they had accorded. It was perfect, it was about the same distance from the apartments that all the couples (Except Chenle and Jisung, they were still underage) shared, and at that time of the night there was hardly anyone around. They talked about many things, from couple issues to... Yeah, you guessed it, the damn contest. Yukhei was getting sick of hearing them talk about it so much in a single day.

It wasn't until 23:30 that Yukhei and Jungwoo got to their house, so tired that they both felt their knees about to give up.

However, and once they were in their room, ready to change into their pajamas, blue ones for Yukhei and red ones for Jungwoo, both with kitten prints on it, instead of doing so, the older opened the closet and started to get clothes out. The Chinese boy looked at him with an arched eyebrow, not understanding what he was doing. Jungwoo answered without even bothering to turn around.

"I need an opinion of my outfit for the contest. Figured you would like to see it too, sorry I couldn't tell you earlier so... Two birds with a stone"

Yukhei, although he hadn't been told anything, turned around to look at the wall, his back facing his boyfriend. All the fatigue seemed to have disappeared suddendly. If Jungwoo was already beautiful without taking much care of his appearance, thing he only did for important occasions like weddings, when he did he would be the epitome of a Greek God.

The three minutes of wait felt like three hours, but it was worth the wait when the older gave him the signal to turn around.

It was when his eyes captured the image of Jungwoo dressed in all black, sleeveless shirt and jeans hugging his torso and thighs thightly and a silk ribbon tied around his neck that Yukhei felt **need**. The need to kiss him, make him breathless so bad, so Jungwoo's proper stance became loosened and his neatly brushed hair got tangled. He stared at the older in awe for a moment, wanting to run his hands through his perfectly ironed shirt and wrinkle it completely.

"How do I look?"

"You're beautiful"

At Yukhei's sudden words, Jungwoo felt his heart starting to race and his lips trying not to curve into a smile, although every struggle ended up being in vain because he still did it. Sue him, because after three years he still got that fuzzy feeling inside his chest whenever Yukhei praised him, told him that he was beautiful. The fact that he could do it all so effortlessly yet with so much honesty filling every word coming out of his mouth while it took Jungwoo months to do it without blushing or stuttering was amazing.

Yukhei looked more concentrated in checking Jungwoo out, hands going to rest on his hips, that he had ever looked doing anything else that could be considered important. An exam, for example. The older bit his lip and he decided that he had, indeed, made a good choice by showing his outfit to Yukhei.

"You know, silk looks really nice on you" Yukhei rolled the ribbon around his index finger. "I really am lucky to have met you"

"You actual dork" Jungwoo smiled down at him while the younger boy stared at him with fake surprise drawn on his face. The older's plump lips were pressing against his forehead and then his nose before he could go any further into his act. "I love you. God, you're such a dork and I love you so much for it"

And then Jungwoo kissed him. Yukhei hugged him tightly, letting himself fall on the bed, back hitting the mattress and letting his boyfriend fall on top of him. The older's head was against his chest.

"What have I done to you?" Yukhei asked, not actually wanting a response but still getting it regardless.

"Well, I have to confess" The older lifted his head a few inches from the taller's chest enought to look into his eyes but without losing closeness. "I, Kim Jungwoo, am so deeply in love with my boyfriend, Wong Yukhei. So much that I don't think I could ever express it enough"

It was Yukhei's turn to get tomato red. It wasn't the first time Jungwoo made him blush, but still the Chinese boy didn't get used to how his boyfriend could be as incredibly cheesy as he was. His mouth presses against the top of the older boy's head.

A playful smile made its way into the younger's lips.

"Are you more relaxed now, pretty boy?"

"Indeed" And Jungwoo was being honest with that. At the moment, he felt nothing but pure joy and love because of the man in front of him. He felt those butterflies in his stomach everytime he looked at Yukhei, but now they were stronger than ever. "Do you think the others are coping with the nerves as well as I am though?"

"Trust me, I'm sure they are"

Jungwoo closed his eyes and decided it was better not to think about the topi too much. He was safe. He didn't open them until Yukhei's deep voice raised again.

"Junnie?"

"Yes, babe?"

"Can you kiss me again?"

Jungwoo could only oblige.

 


	2. Chapter 2

"One day. It's tomorrow. Aren't you excited?"

Donghyuck wished Mark could have just stayed quiet. He was already stressed enough to now be reminded about the damn contest. Yes, they had practiced a lot those last two weeks. So much that he was sure he could count with the fingers of one hand the places of his body where there were no bruises or small scratches, that Mark so patiently curated with peroxide and a soft gauze if they turned out to be more serious than both of them expected.

"Please, Marky, I love you but shut up" Donghyuck muttered into Mark's neck, then turned around so his back was facing his boyfriend. They were laying in bed, trying to sleep. It wasn't late, only ten thirty, but rest was precious and, in addition, they had to get up early tomorrow morning to get dressed and, considering how long it took for the tan boy to get ready, it was better to have a couple of hours of margin to not arrive late to the theater, where they had accorded to meet up with the rest of the crew (and their corresponding boyfriends) at twelve in the morning. "I don't think I'll be able to sleep"

"Are you that nervous?" Mark's tone didn't sound sarcastic, even when his words seemed to denote the opposite. It sounded rather worried.

"So much I want to throw up right now"

The older boy chuckled, though that glimmer of concern hadn't disappeared from his big brown eyes. Donghyuck appreciated the concern, although he didn't express it with words. He was more of a man of actions. If Mark said he was thirsty, Donghyuck got him a glass of water. If he was sad, the younger boy would spend the night hugging him and whispering words of comfort in his ear. Also in private, he peppered smooches all over the older's face, assuring how much he loved Mark so he didn't ever forget it. It might sound silly, but it was a real concern for Donghyuck. The thought that Mark would think one day that, because of all the younger's sarcastic comments and constant taunts, Donghyuck no longer loved him, that his love had vanished and had turned to hatred.

Nothing further from reality.

The tan boy could never fall out of love with Mark Lee, not even if he tried. Donghyuck was what you usually called a slave of love and addicted to the older's kisses, affectionate nicknames and warm words and smiles.

"You're going to slay and I'm sure of it" Mark ensured, placing his hand on Donghyuck's side and giving an affectionate squeeze. The tan boy, who had been looking at the wall all that time, turned around. His face was illuminated with a big smile that, even in the darkness of the room, lighted up everything. "You always do"

"You're an enormous dork"

The smile didn't disappear from Donghyuck's face, but his eyes were closing and they looked so full of fatigue and... fondness. Attachment. Endearment. Love. Pure love for Mark, for his weird antics to cheer him up and everything related to him. Because even if he denied being whipped for the older boy, it was a certified fact. He was.

"Hyuckie, bunny" Mark called softly, to not startle the sleepy boy next to him. It was a loving treatment between them. Mark called Donghyuck a cute bunny and the younger called him a baby lion in return. "I love you"

The tan boy clung onto his boyfriend's arm and nuzzled his head into his chest. The gray fabric of the older's pajama shirt tickled his chin.

"I love you more"

"I love you the most"

Maybe Donghyuck denied being whipped for Mark, but he absolutely was. And it wasn't like anyone believed otherwise anyway... Especially when Jeno had all those pictures saved on his phone as evidence.

(What Donghyuck didn't know was that Mark had asked Jeno for those pics, and he had them in his gallery as well. It wasn't his fault his boyfriend looked so freaking adorable in all of them).

　

Jisung stirred in bed for what seemed like the hundredth time all night. He reached for the bedside table and grabbed his phone, cheking the time. Half past eleven. He had been exactly an hour spinning and only two minutes had passed since he had looked at the time for the last time. He didn't know what was going on, because normally it didn't take him so long to fall asleep, sometimes even when he was texting with Chenle or Jaemin.

He assumed it was a mixture of nerves and a little concern. The reason? His boyfriend, his adorable little Chenle, had promised to call him when he got home and so far the youngest boy hadn't received anything. He always asked the blond to do the same thing because they didn't live exactly close to each other and, why lie, Jisung was afraid that something would happen to his boyfriend while he was on his way home.

It sucked entirely that they couldn't live together because of their age but they consoled themselves thinking that they could fulfill their dream in a couple of years and that time passed very quickly. Or at least it did when they were together and... Oh God, had it really been a year and six months since they started dating?

"Holy shit" The boy babbled softly. He knew that, if Taeyong had been there with him, he would already be scolding him for cursing. But since he was alone, he could do whatever he wanted.

Truth be told, Jisung was soft, _extremely soft_ when it came to Chenle. He tried to keep his sassy facade, just like Donghyuck did. The only difference between both was that Donghyuck succeeded even when Mark was mentioned, not so much when he actually showed up, but Jisung failed each and everytime. Simply thinking about Chenle made his stomach fill with butterflies and his cheeks ache at how big his smile was. The others didn't need words. As soon as they saw him smiling so much that his eyes weren't visible, they knew that all Jisung had on his mind was the Chinese boy.

And, everytime he saw Chenle, he became a teddy bear.

Jisung couldn't remember what he had eaten for breakfast that morning, but he could remember perfectly the words Chenle had told him when he confessed eighteen months ago.

"I like you, Jisunggie. Like... I'm sure I can say that I love you. I don't mind if you don't feel the same, we can still be friends then! You're such an angel, I don't want anything bad to happen to you, Ji. I don't want to say I will protect you, because I know you can take of yourself perfectly, but... Hey, don't cry! When you cry, I do too, don't you know? You are too cute to cry, you're my whole damn world, Jisung Park"

And to that, Jisung replied between sobs of happiness. It felt so unreal to have his love reciprocated. Among the words he muttered as an answer were that he loved Chenle more than his own life, that he loved how much the Chinese boy cared for him and how grateful he was to have him in his life, that his heart would probably burst because of how much love he had for him. And suddendly Chenle started to cry too. Jisung wiped his tears away, repeating the words "You're too cute to cry".

And they kissed. It was clumsy, so much that their noses bumped into each other and they knew (They just knew) that in the future they would look back and cringe at how bad they were. But at the moment, that was perfect.

Jisung indeed cringed looking back at their first kiss. But the feeling didn't last long because of the sound of his phone ringing, _'Red Flavor'_ flooding his room and, therefore, his ears. Jisung regretted not having put his phone in silence, but soon remembered Chenle and his non-existant call and everything made sense on his mind.

Knowing that there was only one person in the world who would call him at that time of the night, Jisung accepted the call and held the device closer to his ear, lips curving upwards and speaking as if he had no idea who was on the other side of the line.

"Who is it?" Jisung asked, playing dumb.

"Jisunggie!" And, just as he had expected, Chenle's sweet voice answered him "Sorry to call you so late. I fell asleep the moment I sat on the sofa, sorry"

"I understand, don't worry about it!" The youngest replied, and he was sure his boyfriend could feel his smile through his voice. Yes, Chenle had that effect on him. "You're alright, aren't you?"

Chenle made a sound of affirmation from the back of his throat. Jisung was glad.

"Thank God" The youngest expired and those two simple words came out breathy. "I don't care about me getting hurt, but yourself?" He heard Chenle laughing with his shrill dolphin laughter. It was loud and it scared Jisung to have it right in his ear for a moment. But it was such a characteristic of his to always laugh when he didn't know how to respond to his silly, cheesy phrases, that he finds it tender.

Jisung could almost imagine Chenle's beautiful smile, bright and cute, shining on his face. He had sworn a thousand and one times that he would do anything to see that smile every day of his life.

"Wow there, Sir Jisung Park" Chenle exclaimed softly. That way the Chinese boy had of pronouncing his surname like _'Pwark'_ was incredibly adorable. "I'm starting to think you might be in love with me! Are you really?"

Now it was Jisung the one laughing. Chenle was seriously adorable.

"Oh my, I wanted to keep it a secret but I guess you already noticed. Zhong Chenle, I am, indeed, in love with you"

"I knew it!"

Jisung was sure that he had heard Chenle's voice under his window. Yes, the window of his bedroom. But he tried to think it was just his imagination, that what really happened was that the Chinese boy spoke so loudly it felt like he was there by his side. And, just to be sure, he pulled the baby blue curtains so he could look out of the window.

The boy almost choked on his own saliva when he saw that, in fact, his boyfriend was there, his phone next to his ear. As if Chenle had read his mind or heard him through the line, he looked up and they made eye contact. He waved at him lively.

"Can you open the door, pretty please?"

It took Jisung less than a minute to leave his room at full speed, his bare feet barely grazing the cold floor, open the front door and jump into Chenle's arms, the call long hung.

Needless to say, that night, squeezed in the younger's bed, they both could sleep.

　

"You want to wear one of my sweaters to sleep, baby?" Johnny asked, putting the last plate he had just washed in the shelf. Today it was dinning and go straight to bed to be rested for tomorrow's contest.

That was more than a question though. It was a small secret code between them. Because he knew that Taeyong, when he felt stressed to unimaginable points, prefered to feel like someone who wasn't in control. Like someone smaller, he wanted someone to take care of him. So, when Taeyong said "Yes" to the sweater, it was a sign that he couldn't take the stress anymore and that he needed love, a lot of love and many, many kisses and compliments.

Johnny would do anything for him and, besides, he loved taking care of his baby Tae.

"Yes" Taeyong whispered, his voice coming weak out of his mouth. And that was when Johnny knew he really needed it.

Turning off the lights of the kitchen, the older took the boy lying on the sofa in his arms and entered his shared room, closing the door. Taeyong sat on the bed and, suddendly, he felt much smaller. His eyes followed every movement of his boyfriend, from how he opened the closet to how he took his time in choosing the best sweater. The warmest, the prettiest, the softest, the best for his Taeyongie.

He ended up taking out a pink one.

Taeyong put his fingers on the edge of his shirt, but Johnny's strong hands stopped him. Without a word, he knew what it meant: "Let me do it". And the younger boy obliged, more than happy.

Johnny gently removed his shirt and delighted in the sight of his naked torso. His whitish skin looked incredibly soft that he wanted to touch it, run his fingertips all over it and make goosebumps run through his spine. But now he couldn't because what he wanted was to make Taeyong feel good and protected.

The sweater was so big, because Johnny's body was much broader and bigger than his and, besides, he always bought his shirts one or two size larger. Taeyong was drowning on it. The sleeves covered his hands and fingers completely and, in addition, the color matched his pastel hair and it was just too adorable for the older to handle.

He really hit the jackpot with that man.

"Thank you, D... Babe"

Johnny was smart enough to know what word that started with D was about to come out of his mouth. He smiled, amused, and hugged his boyfriend, kissing the top of his head.

"Anything for my baby boy"

It seemed that the nickname had an effect that, to be honest, the older already expected. It wasn't the first time he called Taeyong his baby boy, after all. He always reacted in the sweetest way Johnny had ever seen, smile showing all his teeth and a soft pink tone, a little more intense than his hair's spreading all over his face, especially his adorable chubby cheeks. He loved to pinch them and make Taeyong laugh by doing so and murmuring compliments against his skin.

Not going to lie, Johnny Seo was absolutely fucking whipped for his boyfriend but that was nothing new among their group of friends.

"So... Cuddle night it is"

Taeyong nodded and clung as hard as possible to Johnny's broad shoulders. And he couldn't say no to lie against the older's chest. Especially because it made him feel smaller, safer and more precious.

He was, indeed, precious to Johnny. And Johnny was precious to him as well.

"Sleep thight, my sweet little Tae"

　

"Ten, I'm serious" Taeil's authoritative voice rose in the room, in complete silence except for the music, Move, playing in the background. Normally it would sound sweet and quiet, but now it wasn't 'normally' so he allowed himself to be a little bit harsher. "Stop. You need rest"

Ten became deaf. He just walked to the table of the living room, where he had his phone with the song playing, stopped it and put it from the beginning. The process had been repeating for the last half an hour, and Taeil had lost all the patience he had the first time he suggested him to stop and go to sleep. Because no, the older wasn't going to go to bed and leave his boyfriend there. For all he knew, the Thai could faint at any given moment.

So, seeing that his words were ignored like the birds' singing early in the morning, Taeil decided to take matters into his own hands. He walked over to the table, almost tripping with the empty water bottle lying on the floor, taking the phone in his hands and turning it off. The room was completely silent now, Ten standing still like a paused video. Taeil approached him, leaving his boyfriend's phone forgotten on the table and embraced him, resting his head in the younger's shoulder. He didn't want to open his mouth, too afraid to say the wrong thing. He wanted to show his affection with actions, because words can lie but actions can't.

The hug wasn't returned, and Taeil stayed in that position for a minute a little longer perhaps. He thought about moving away, believing that maybe Ten was feeling uncomfortable or that he was too shocked to formulate any coherent sentence at the moment. But when he noticed Taeil moving away from himself, the other's body heat going away, Ten surrounded his neck with his arms to prevent that from happening. He wanted him close. He pressed his lips against the older's cheek. It wasn't a kiss, it was just a touch.

Ten whispered against the skin a phrase that sounded similar to "Thank you". He supposed that it was because he was so stressed out that he needed a loving gesture, words full of affection or a "I'm proud of you". That hug had all that impregnated. All that and even more, because none of them felt able to speak right now and, furthermore according to universal logic, words could lie but actions couldn't.

And that hug was full of sincerity.

"Let's go to sleep now, shall we?"

Taeil knew that, as his boyfriend almost always did, he would remain obstinate and would refuse to go with him to the bedroom. Instead, he would make up a million of excuses. Like saying he wasn't even tired, that Taeil could go to the bed without him because Ten would only practice one more time and then he would go to sleep with his boyfriend, that he could stand whatever was throw at him and that now the contest was more important than his own rest.

(The older wanted to bang his head against the wall when he thought of Ten giving him that excuse).

But on the contrary, and to Taeil's great surprise, the response he received was something unexpected and that left him shocked for a short period of time.

"Carry me?"

Ten said it in his most childish voice, as if he was trying to imitate a small child who begged his mother to buy him a toy he saw in the window of a toy store and he liked it. When Taeil looked at him, his expression denoted the same thing: puppy eyes staring up at his boyfriend, little smirk adorning his face and becoming shorter on purpose by bending his knees.

Fuck, he was so damn adorable.

"Gladly"

And, with that, he put his hands on Ten's hips and carried him in his arms, one hand grabbing his butt and the other securing his back. Now he looked at him from above, half-closed eyelids and cupping his face with his hands. He caressed the cheekbones with his thumbs. His gaze told Taeil everything that, at the moment, his voice couldn't. It told him that he was grateful that, without him having to ask, the older hadn't lost his patience and, instead, he had given him dearness. It told him that he liked, loved even to have someone like Taeil by his side, that he had never felt more comfortable with another person before.

Ten was sure that he could get used to those gestures, to that feeling of closeness, to everything as long as it was with Taeil.

He knew when Taeil took him to the bedroom and, on his way to the bed, he didn't stumble over anything, even though it was completely dark. He knew it when the older left him delicately on the sheets and threw them back. He knew when Taeil got over the blankets with him and kissed his forehead. He knew when his boyfriend's voice whispered "I love you, Tennie".

It was like Taeil was afraid that someone else would listen to them, although they were both completely alone in the house. Just them. Their legs tangled under the blankets and Taeil running his hands through Ten's black hair, his fingers acting like a comb.

"Do you love me too, Tennie?" The older asked amused, and biting his lower lip immediately to avoid laughing out loud.

He knew the answer beforehand, but he wanted to hear it from Ten's own words.

"Dummy" Ten mumbled, their lips very close to touching. "You bet I do"

"That's what I wanted to hear"

The space between their lips disappeared, melting into each other again. It was a moment that seemed to stop time completely, and they would treasure it in their moment forever. But, of course, Ten treasured in his mind every little gesture and word that Taeil gave him. And he would continue to do it for the rest of his life, because their lives had stopped being separated the moment they met and now they were one.

Ten didn't know in what moment he had became so corny, but he knew that he would happily share his life with Taeil forever.

　

Sicheng was already in bed, a pillow tucked under his head so his neck wouldn't be resentful or have any contracture in the morning. Yes, he was reading... 50 Shades of Gray. He was doing it mainly because of his boyfriend, Yuta, and his insistence about the topic and for him to stop being on top of him, talking about the damned trilogy. So, when he finally agreed to it and, as soon as he did, in less than twenty minutes, he had all three books in his hands. Sicheng didn't want to know why his boyfriend had bought them to begin with, and Yuta didn't give him many explanations either. The closest thing to one he got was a whispered "Yukhei".

Well thought, that was more than enough information.

The Chinese's eyes were closing very slowly, he knew that he was falling asleep little by little, but he didn't want to fall asleep just yet. He didn't like to sleep with an empty spot next to him on the bed; he prefered to have Yuta's warm body at the side and his strong arms holding him. His boyfriend had always been touchy, and though Sicheng took his time to get used to that, he didn't take long to realize that he liked it. It made him feel needed, sometimes even more than when Yuta had his lips on his neck, licking, sucking, kissing. Hands running all over his exposed skin as if he couldn't ever get enough of Sicheng, as if he wanted to get completely drunk on his scent. When their hungry mouths devoured each other. When they let themselves be carried away and all that could be hear in the room were their moans, drowned by so much kissing, the light sound of the springs of the mattress and the multiple "I love you"s that were murmured in the strange occasions their lips separated from each other.

Yes, sleeping together was as intimate as sex for them.

Just when Sicheng was sure he had read the phrase "frown" for the hundredth time in the first book and he was about to roll his eyes for the time number ninety-nine, the sound of the running water of the shower was cut. At last, he thought. In a few minutes, Yuta would be dressed and ready to get under the sheets alongside his boyfriend. Because he never, not even in winter, dried his hair. It was kind of annoying, because the wet pillow had a texture that felt disgusting against the skin, but old habits were hard to change at that point, when they had already lived together for two years and Sicheng never tried to change it. It never bothered him, and without his little traits his boyfriend wouldn't be Nakamoto Yuta. Not at all.

So Sicheng kept reading... or pretending to read, because he was really so tired that he couldn't concentrate. The bathroom door opened, just as he expected, barely two minutes later. He closed the book, grabbing a divider that he had on the bedside table and keeping it in the drawer of the table, just when he knew Anastasia and Christian would start fucking again. No, he wasn't in the mood to read another damn sex scene.

"Sorry for taking so long" Yuta apologized when he had his boyfriend in his field of vision. Sicheng shook his head and rubbed his sleepy eyes. The Japanese boy smiled because he looked adorable, like a kitty.

Yuta didn't say another word, he simply walked to the bed and standed on the edge, but not getting inside. Sicheng stared at his boyfriend, appreciating how good Yuta looked in just a white, baggy tank top that showed part of his chest, and his black sweatpants that hugged his hips and long legs perfectly. It was a very good view, he wasn't going to deny it because it was the truth.

The mattress dipped at Yuta's weight. He crawled towards the Chinese boy, caressing his chin with one of his fingers once he was close enough and looking at him straight in the eye. They were so intense that Sicheng couldn't look away from them, just swallowing saliva before Yuta finally kissed him. A kiss that lasted its solid ten seconds.

"You're gonna do great tomorrow, okay? I'm 100% sure" Yuta, always positive, gave him his best eye smile and God, Sicheng was weak for that smile, melted everytime he saw it and he couldn't help but kiss the Japanese boy again. Yuta chuckled in the middle of the kiss. "I'm gonna be there to cheer you up. If I could, I would even wear a banner just for your group, babe!"

Sicheng laughed out loud because oh, he knew that Yuta could do it. He was brave enough to do so, he had no shame whatsover.

"I know, babe, I know" Sicheng grabbed the back of Yuta's neck with his hands and they could feel each other's breathing. "This time I wouldn't complain if you did though"

"Really?!"

"April Fool's"

In Yuta's eyes he could see a mixture of amusement and disappointment. More the first than the second, in fact. The day Sicheng finally allowed him to do some of his stupid things in public (because in private he did them without a problem, the Chinese liked them and laughed at his jokes) he would definitely ask his boyfriend to marry him.

... Thought-out, he may ask Sicheng for it sooner than any of them expected.

"What are you thinking about, smiley boy?"

It was Yuta's turn to shake his head in denial.

"Just how beautiful my lovely boyfriend is" The Japanese boy joked, and he received a playful and soft punch in the chest. "What? I'm being serious and honest!"

"Silly" Sicheng didn't know how he managed to control his cheek so that the red color didn't take over them, but he did it. "Come here"

Yes, they kissed again when they should be sleeping already. If the Chinese boy had dark circles under his eyes the next day, he would cover them with makeup and, if Taeyong still noticed them regardless, the blame would fall on both of them, Sicheng and Yuta, and they wouldn't be afraid of the scolding because, right now, they wouldn't trade that moment for anything else.

　

It wasn't a secret that Lee Jeno didn't stop moving from one side of the house to the other, doing housework, when he was nervous. It was true that now he had more than enough reasons to be, but moving without stopping wasn't something he could do when his two boyfriends were doing every single task for him, to make the stress fade away: Jaemin cooked (and it smelled so incredibly well, like Jeno's favourite meat noodles) and Renjun ran him a warm bath, bath bomb included. Jeno greatly appreciated the care and attention of his boyfriends, not wanting to do anything else than to kiss and hug them and take care of them too.

Well, he would if he could. If he wasn't in the bathtub, with his eyes closed and a mind full of thoughts that didn't match with each other.

"Nono, dinner's ready!" Renjun called for him from outside the bathroom.

Jeno barely had time to open his eyes when he saw the figure of his Chinese boyfriend entering the room full of steam. He brought him a towel and clean clothes, though he couldn't tell if they were his or his boyfriend's since they were folded. Renjun didn't say anything, just played with his boyfriend's hair and left the bathroom, urging the boy to not take too long because the noodles would cool off. Jeno hated cold noodles.

It didn't take his body too long to dry, and finally when he unfolded the clothes, he could see that they weren't his. They were Renjun's white sweatpants and one of Jaemin's favourite oversized hoodies. He brought the hoodie to his nose before putting it on, breathing in Jaemin's sweet scent. Renjun's pants, that he already had on felt soft against the skin of his legs, noticing that they were freshly washed because of that and the smell. Jeno felt protected, surrounded by the two people he loved the most in this world. Even if it was just their smells, the boy knew he would see them when he came out and he would hug them like never before, show them all his love.

Jeno opened the door, all the steam that fogged the tiles inside coming out behind him. The dining room table was already set, a glass of water with ice and a bowl full of tasty noodles and beef served for the three of them. He licked his lips at the sight.

A pair of arms hugged him from behind and a head was buried and nuzzled between his shoulder blades. The smaller boy inhaled the aroma of his other boyfriend.

He grabbed Renjun's small hands in his and squeezed them affectionately.

"Nothing for me here? I see" They heard the voice of the other boy, who approached them smiling sweetly. That smile that both would give everything to see every day. "I want attention from my pretty boyfriends too"

Jaemin filled his cheeks with air and Jeno and Renjun laughed because he really looked like a hamster right now. Jeno could only oblige, and now he found himself hugging one of his boyfriends and being hugged from behind by the other.

That was the closest thing to paradise.

"Our precious Nono. Isn't he precious, Injunnie?" Jaemin asked, and Renjun made a sound of affirmation without opening his mouth. "You both are so precious to me. I love you both, sweethearts"

The red tone is creeping to Jeno's cheeks, and he was sure that, behind him, his other boyfriend's face is equal or even worse than his. All of them are absolutely whipped for each other.

Perhaps, before all this, Jeno hadn't known any relationship of three people that had worked. But now, after meeting those two lovely boys, he was sure they could make it work. And they knew that their lives were way too short, that they had lived too little to be sure of something like that. But they were sure, right now in their place, that what they wanted for the rest of their lives was to be like this. Peace, tranquility, love. All that was breathed in that house where the three of them resided together. If one were missing, it wouldn't be the same. Because they complemented each other perfectly like the pieces of a puzzle. Because since they agreed to be together, it didn't exist among them a "me", "you" or "him". They were a "we", "us".

It was official. They needed each other to live, to even breathe at this point.

"I bet the soup is cold now" Renjun commented, and the other two agreed with a laugh.

"I don't care right now, to be honest" Jeno kissed Jaemin's forehead, then turned carefully, not taking the other's hands from his waist and pecked the elder in the cheek. He noted Jaemin's hand on the Chinese's boy and him smiling sweetly at his two boys.

He fucking loved them to pieces.

"I'm hungry" Renjun whinned, evidently so that his boyfriend's would take pity out of him and move out of the corridor to sit at the table and fill their mouths with meat, noddles and hot broth.

And so they did.

Right now, watching his boyfriends laugh and Renjun kissing Jaemin, the nerves had been long forgotten.

　

"So you think the others are doing okay right now? I mean, the contest is tomorrow after all and I'm pretty nervous"

Jungwoo explained by the time number two thousand in all the day. And, although Yukhei had heard him say it all those times (and even more the previous days), he remained impassive and without losing his patience. He knew that it wouldn't lead to anything, and after all, the nerves were more than understandable. So he placed a comforting arm around his shoulders and brought him closer to himself, nuzzling their cheeks together and smiling wide.

"Trust me, baby. I know them enough to know that they'll manage to stay calm and handle the situation correctly, alright? So don't you worry about it" Yukhei kissed Jungwoo's cheek sweetly after saying that.

Yukhei's idea of watching a movie together on the sofa after dinner so Jungwoo would forget about everything for a moment didn't seem to have very good results. He couldn't get the older to stop over-analyzing every single thing and thinking so much, but he would always try again for his dear boyfriend.

He would give everything for Kim Jungwoo.

"You're my little baby and you will do amazing tomorrow, honey" Yukhei continued to mutter phrases to reassure his boy. It seemed to work when Jungwoo turned his head to press a kiss against his lips.

They ended up losing the notion of time, sence the kiss lengthened more than they thought. When they separated, which they only did a couple of centimeters, he looked right into the younger's eyes and in them, he saw something reflected that looked like sincere love. Jungwoo didn't doubt at any moment that Yukhei loved him, but he was surprised (for good) that even without words, his entire body managed to express his love for the older boy in a hundred different ways.

"I love you, Yu. You always make me relaxed even when I think everything will break down"

"I know"

"I just love you more than I can express, you know?"

"I know"

"You're a big idiot"

"I kn... Hey!"

Jungwoo laughed, just before kissing his boyfriend again to silence his protests.

The movie didn't distract him from his worries and thoughts that were eating his head. But without a doubt, his boyfriend and his kisses always succeeded.

 


End file.
